


Breaking the Ice

by flkeysgal98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: One shot based on the end of episode 3 - "Malama Ka ʻAina".  Danny says things between Sid and Chin Ho are "more like defrosted." How did that come about?





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This takes place near the end of episode 3, "Malama Ka ʻAina". Danny mentioned that things were defrosting between Sid and Chin. So, my muse took over and decided that I need to write this one shot. In the episode, Sid's wife and child are not named personally, so I gave them names for the sake of the story.
> 
> **originally posted on FanFiction.Net**

Kono Kalakaua was navigating traffic on the Lunalilo freeway, her cousin Chin Ho Kelly in the passenger seat. They were on their way to Queen's Medical Center to see how their cousin Sid was doing.

Kono glanced over at her older cousin, her dark eyes troubled at Chin's lack of communication for the past half hour, as he had not said two words since he saved Sid's life. Granted, he shot and killed Frank Salvo, the boss of the New Jersey crime family. But he had done it to save Sid. And in her eyes that should mean something to their family that liked to turn their back on Chin.

Currently, Chin's gaze was fixed at the scenery passing by. He was not sure why he decided to ride along with Kono. He knew part of it was because after the arrests, Steve and Danny had herded him towards Kono's car.

But he knew the real reason, he had been worried that they would lose Sid, especially when Salvo had headed outside. When Chin realized that Sid was in trouble, he sprang into action, never once thinking of his own safety.

At the time, all he could think about was Sid's wife Kalena and their 1 year old little girl, Leilani. He knew that he had to make sure Sid was able to go home to his family, the same family that shunned him continually. And that was when the pain hit him, the pain that clutched his heart whenever he thought of Malia and the life that could have been.

It was at this moment that Kono broke into his thoughts. "Hey cuz, you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied, never taking his eyes off the passing scenery.

"Chin, you did what you had to do. I know Sid will be grateful to you for saving his life."

Chin turned and looked at his younger cousin. "I know that Kono. But it doesn't matter what I do, our family will never change their attitude toward me."

"You don't know that Chin. Maybe this will help them see how wrong their opinion is," Kono replied, pulling into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Maybe, but don't hold your breath, cuz," Chin said as he climbed out the car.

Neither one of them said anything as they walked into the emergency entrance of the hospital.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

Chin stayed near the door to Sid's room as Kono stood near Kalena at the side of the bed. Sid had yet to acknowledge his presence in the room and Chin was not going to speak up just yet.

Kono glanced back at him, then nudged Kalena subtly.

"Sid, Kono and I need coffee and I need to freshen up. We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Kalena asked, squeezing her husband's hand.

Sid squeezed back before replying, "Sure baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Kono giggled, "I hope not. We'll be back Sid."

The two women left the room, Kono patting her older cousin's shoulder before following Kalena out of the room.

Sid sat up in the bed as much as he could and looked over at the man he had grown up with all those years before. After Chin had been accused of stealing the money from the HPD, Sid had been angry. His heart told him that Chin had not taken the money, but his head told him the opposite. After a while it had just been easier to stay away from his cousin.

That had ended when Chin had chased him at the football field. Now, whether he wanted to admit it or not, Chin Ho Kelly was back in his life. Especially since his cousin had saved his life.

Sid waived Chin over to the chair next to the bed. Without a word, Chin walked over and sat down.

An uncomfortable silence settled among the two of them for a few moments before Sid said, "Chin Ho, I want…I want to thank you. For saving my life."

Chin fiddled with his cell phone for a moment, "Your welcome Sid."

The silence resumed once more in the small hospital room. Sid stole a glance at his cousin. He noticed that Chin had not changed much over the past few years. He knew that the pain of the family rejection, Malia's ending of their engagement and his dismissal from the HPD had to have been hard for the normally stoic man. He knew Kono had stuck by Chin when the rest of the family turned on him, Sid included.

One question was bothering him, one that only the man sitting next to him could answer.

"Why Chin? Why did you come after me?"

The unexpected question caused Chin to look up at his cousin sharply. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of all the things I said of you to your workmates. Because I abandoned you when you needed me the most."

Chin took in a deep breath and blew it out, looking down and playing with his phone again. "I did what needed to be done Sid. I would never leave my friends or family when the chips are down," he paused before continuing, "I couldn't let Kalena raise Leilani alone. Your little girl needs a father in her life. I couldn't let Salvo take that from her."

Sid leaned back against his pillow, taking in what his cousin said. It didn't matter how bad he had treated him in the past, Chin had been looking out for him, making sure that at the end of the day he, Sid, went home to his family.

That was when he realized that he felt guilty for the way he had treated his cousin. Chin had risked his life to save his. He knew he had to eventually make things right with Chin. But right now, his emotions and nerves were too frayed to start the healing process.

"I want you to know Chin, I appreciate what you did for me tonight. Thanks to you, I can go home to my wife and daughter. But, I'm still angry for what happened with you and the HPD. "

"I understand Sid. I've missed you these past few years. You were my best friend when we were kids and even into our 20s. When you and the rest of the family turned on me, it hurt. A lot. I hope we can work this out."

"We'll try, cuz. One day at a time, okay?" Sid asked, his hand going out to Chin. Chin grabbed it and shook, before Sid grabbed him into a hug. After a moment, Chin pulled away and sat back down.

Sid promised himself something as Kono and Kalena came back into the room. He would not let family nor friends take his cousin from him again. He was going to make things right with Chin Ho, no matter how long it took. They had finally broken the ice.

 


End file.
